You and Me Against the World
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Elena is with Damon, Tyler is with Caroline. Eventual secrets come out and drama ensues. Tylena and Daroline.


**You & Me Against The World**

Pairings: Tylena and Daroline with a bit of Forwood

**Rated T**

Elena always started the mornings off with a lukewarm shower and a bowl of cereal or a doughnut than she would get dressed and hitch a ride with Caroline her best friend since they've been in diapers.

As she waited Elena took out her Ipod and started to sing along to the music. Taking a glance every once in a while at her neighbors house. She never understood why she kept looking over at Tyler's house._ I mean I have a loving boyfriend that cares about me. I'm just being stupid Tyler would never go for me _Elena thought out loud to herself._ Besides he's with Caroline. I can't do that to my BEST friend._

Tires screeching on the street meant that Caroline was around the in front of her house Elena got in the car but nothing happened.

"What are you-?" Elena froze at the sound of Tyler's voice.

"Buckle up" Caroline replied smiling.

Elena sighed heavily and leaned her head against the window and muttered _perfect._

When they got to the school Elena jumped out and headed for the blue Camaro in the parking lot.

_"_Hey lovely_"_ she said hugging Damon from behind.

Damon stopped halfway through his sentence and turned around, kissed her head then got back to his story.

Taken aback by this Elena stormed off upset. She dumped her shit inside her locker and headed to for the cafeteria for a coffee. Seeing that it was Matt in there she decided to ask him.

"I don't know whats up with him. Other than being a big head and having a "I'm all that" attitude."

I laughed. "What about Caroline?"

"What about her?" he asked in return.

"I'm serious Matt she was acting weird in the car."

Just then the bell rang Elena grabbed her coffee and headed for class.

She had taken her usual seat beside Damon but he ignored her just like in the parking lot. But Elena wasn't the only one who noticed. Every so often Tyler would look up from his sheet towards Elena with a worried look. He wanted to help her but he knew Caroline would have his head.

The lunch bell rang and everyone filed out of the room. Elena took her seat at ther usual table and waited for either Damon or Caroline to arrive. Her head shot up suddenly at the sound of moving chairs. Her heart skipped a beat as Tyler's face come into view. And a slight smile curved her lips.

"Waiting for someone in particular?" I asked.

"Caroline…you?" he replied.

"Damon" I answered.

"How are you two by the way?"

I sighed. "Fine, just fine."

"Elena I've known you for years I'm not an idiot. I know when something is wrong." He returned.

I smiled. "I just have this feeling that Damon doesn't love me anymore or not like he used to anyway."

"And why would you think that?"

I shrugged."Im getting something from the vending machine, I said do you want anything?"

"Nah, Im good."

I stared. "Alright fine, surprise me." He replied.

Rolling my eyes I headed for the door.

On my way back to the cafeteria I ran into Caroline.

"Hey"

"Oh hey" she replied.

"Tyler's looking for you ya know."

"Is he?"

"Yeah he is. What's with you?"

"Nothing, look tell him I don't feel well and decided to go home."

Turning around I headed back to the cafeteria.

"What did you decide on?" he asked.

"Smarties and Reeses Pieces" I smiled. "But I also ran into Caroline she told me to tell you that she didn't feel well and decided to go home. But her car was in the other parking lot. Tyler she was heading towards the gym."

Elena saw Tyler jump up with high dislike in his eyes.

"Tyler cool it. You know what will happen if you get worked up."

"I don't care." And Elena chased him out the door.

They stormed in the gym and Elena saw a small glimpse of Caroline in the corner and at least four guys she could have slept with. One out of the four was Damon.

Elena shut her eyes and waited for the person to speak up but it never came, but there was some argueing coming from the side of the room with Caroline.

"WHO WAS IT!"

Caroline shook it off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tyler was becoming white hot with rage. I walked towards him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Tyler now's not the time or place for this."

He nodded and turned back to Caroline. "We're done cause as far as I could figure our whole relationship was a lie."

The walk home with Tyler was quiet Elena didn't know what to do or say.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not"

"You know Im always here if you need me Tyler."

"Thanks Elena."

"Want to stop for ice cream?"

"Sure, why not."

They walked a little ways up the road towards the dairy shack and waited in line.

"I say we order for each other OUR favourite flavour."

He looked at me and agreed.

"Next!" the voice called.

"Hey could I have a chocolate fudge ripple?"

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

The person at the booth handed Elena the ice cream and she moved to the side waiting for Tyler.

"And you?"

"Mint Chocolate chip." After he paid they sat by the little bird bath in the yard and ate each other's ice cream. When they were done Tyler took Elena home.

"Now just remember if you need anything I'm ALWAYS here." she said hugging him.

"Oh and Tyler"

"Yeah?"

"When its real you can't walk away."

"Same goes for you" he whispered in my ear.

Elena walked upstairs and threw her stuff on the bed. There was a loud heave that made Elena jump 10 feet backwards.

"You scared me" she said throwing a pillow at Damon.

He simply patted the bed and she sat down beside him lacing her fingers with his. Moments later he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and started kissing her neck and only paused before kissing her lips. Elena hooked her legs over his lap and undid three buttons and only just took her top off and started kissing his chest when he started calling out.

"Yes Caroline YES." he mumbled into Elena's hair. Elena pushed him back a little.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh come on."

"That just proves it."

"Proves what?"

"You're the one that slept with Caroline." She said throwing him off the bed.

He looked at her dumbstruck. "You guys are still going on about that?"

Elena glared at him. "Still going on about it? Because of you I just feel like I got my heart trampled on and to top it all off Tyler has NO ONE! So grab your shit and get out of my house!." She yelled.

There were two slams and a car bezzed down the highway leaving Elena sprawled across her bed crying all night.

A week passed and Elena still hadn't moved from the bed. Her hair was a mess and in knots from not showering. Her pajamas were needing a wash, little spots of acne were showing and to top it off the only thing she wsw living off of was stale bread and crackers.

Two more weeks passed and the kitchen smelled of rotting food. Tyler noticed her lack of attendance at school and decided on skipping the rest of the day to go and see her.

Once he arrived he ran up the stairs noting that the door was bolted shut. He called her name once, twice, three times still no answer. He only just barged into her room eyes scanning the room quickly and they fell upon Elena's still lying body asleep on the bed. He walked up to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is it the end of school already!" she said.

"Elena you haven't been to school for 3 weeks, you're still in bed."

Elena's eyes widened.

"Don't worry though I have your homework right here" he smiled. "Now how about you get up, get dressed and shower. I'll make you somethig to eat then you can tell me what made you act this way."

She nodded and left the room for her shower.

10 minutes later ahe made her way towards the kitchen. Tyler had just put the milk back in the fridge.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Tyler looked over his shoulder at her.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked in return.

"I should have let you know" she replied.

"Forget about it, he said waving it off now any snack preferance?"

"Bugs on a log" he froze mid step.

"We haven't had those since we were five" he laughed.

Elena bit her lip and smiled. "I've been eating that every friday since our last movie night 10 years ago."

He set the food down and walked towards her. "Why ten years though?"

Elena flushed a tinge of rosey pink. "Because that's when you moved away."

At these words he pulled her in for a tight hug. "In that case I'm the one who should have been sorry."

"No, you had no choice. I completely understood. I still do, I mean you really don't have much of a choice what with being the Mayor's son." She said with a light smile.

"See that's what I love about you Elena. You understand everyone's issues and don't let yours get in the way until the others are fixed first."

"It's how I was raised." She replied.

"Have you spoken to Caroline lately?"

"Nuh uh."

"How are you and Damon doing?" he asked in return.

"Funny you should mention him," she said "not so good I told him to grab his shit and get out of my house and that's why I wasn't at school."

"Ahh I see," he replied "What did he say?"

Elena swallowed I recorded it if you want to know its up stairs in my room. Elena rummaged around her room for the recorder and pressed the green button.

_Yes Caroline Yes_

_What did you just call me?_

_Oh come ON_

_That just proves it._

_Proves what?_

_You're the one who slept with Caroline._

_You guys are still going on about that?_

_Still going on about it? Because of you I feel like my heart just got trampled on and to top it all off TYLER HAS NO ONE. So grab your shit and get out of my house._

Elena pressed the stop button and fell on the bed and shut her eyes she couldn't even look at Tyler. She felt the bed sheets stir underneath her and turned to see him looking right at her.

"Don't look at me like that."

He shrugged it off.

Elena proped her arm on the pillow. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad you didn't do anything."

"Well yeah I guess, unless you already figured it out."

"I don't understand why you're acting this way."

"And I don't understand why you're acting so chill about it like it doesn't matter."

Tyler looked at her and realization hit Elena.

"Oh please god tell me she hasn't roped you back in."

He shrugged and she hit him in the arm repeatedly.

"Why…Why…Why…WHY?" she said through sobs. "She broke your heart….and just destroyed my relationship and now I'm so heartbroken that I-don't-know-what-to-do." He took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Im sorry you must think I'm a baby for saying stuff like that."

"Don't be sorry I was the stupid one."

"You're just trying to live your life and Im suppose to be your friend but all Ive done is fuck it all up Im just a big screw up."

"Hey look at me." He took her face in his hands forcing her too look at him. "What happened to the girl who said when its real you cant walk away? What happened to the girl who used to crawl in my window every night? What happened to the girl from the sand box? Cause right now that girl is nowhere to be seen."

"I know and Im sorry if you want to stay with Caroline I'll completely under-"

And just like that he placed a kiss upon her soft lips just to shut her up.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her once he let go.

"What are you doing?"

"Cant say" he replied. And then he left.

Tyler sat outside Caroline's house waiting in the stillness. There was a movement behind the bush off the side of her house and he noticed Damon coming out the door. Once he was out of sight Tyler jumped at his chance and went to confront Caroline.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"This" he held up his phone to reveal the text she sent him.

"What about it?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I broke up with you its my choice yeah you may feel bad but you only want me back so your problems and worries are fixed you only care about yourself, you dont care about the people you hurt in the process. Just as long as you get what you fucking want."

Caroline stood rigid unable to speak. "I- " she started.

"Dont even say "don't know what you mean" Its my turn to talk I know why you're acting all skittish and I know why Damon was here."

"You-how-but-why?" she spluttered.

"Elena told me everything and-"

"And what?"

"She's a wreak, Ive never seen her so down."

"Tyler what happened?"

He looked at her."He went to see her things went down and he said your name, your name. Since then Ive been helping her, supporting her. You destroyed life and it was all because of him. So Im out, Im done."

"What do you mean done?"

"Done with you, done with him, done with everything." He turned to leave.

"Tyler where are you going?"

"Finishing what I started." The sound of the door made Caroline jump.

Tyler jumped off the porch just barely landing on his feet and sprinted for the car it was raining so hard it would not start. Frustrated he rifled through the trunk and gave the car a jump start then made his way back to Elena's.

Elena was growing tired and she was worried. While pacing her room rain beat down on the roof and something caught her attention from outside her window. She walked towards it and opened it getting a rock in the face.

"The window is open you can stop throwing rocks at me now."

"Oh sorry Elena."

"Its nearly 1 in the morning, why are you here so late?"

"Cause I have something to tell you."

"Surely it can wait."

"No it can't."

"Go tell it to someone else then, Im not interested."

"What's wrong?"

"You left at 7:00 that was 6 hours ago."

Tyler looked in the other direction before speaking up at the window again only to see she wasn't there. The door slamming indicated she'd finally come outside in the pouring rain.

"Well Im out here would you mind telling me what was so important that you had me wait 6 hours?"

"Im here so late cause I ended things with Caroline for good this time."

"Tyler you didn't have to do that."

He walked towards her slightly placing a hand on her trembling cheek.

"Yes I did."

"Why though?"

He looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Because when its real you can't walk away," he paused still looking at her. "What me and Caroline had it wasn't real hell half the time I don't even know what we were but-"

"But?"

"But what me and you have is REAL and yet still unexplainable and Im sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

Elena was at a loss for words. She didn't know what she was feeling. Confused, trembling and freezing cold she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hanging on for dear life until she felt her feet leaving the ground. Ten minutes later he set her down.

"Now lets get you inside and in something dry."

Once they were inside Elena headed for her closet for a sweater and some pajama's, got dressed in the bathroom and when she came out she said.

"Now to sort you out."

"Elena Im fine."

"No arguements," she looked at him "you can have something of Jer's."

She came back moments later with a t-shirt and ripped jeans. There was a moment pause before he took the clothes from her and headed for the bathroom.

He left the door open a crack and Elena's mind went blank as she peered in just as he slid the shirt over his head. Once he came out Elena snapped out of her trance and they laid down on the bed.

"So I know this may make me sound like a dumbass but when did you figure out that they actually slept together?"

"When we first went to talk to her."

"But why go back with her if you knew that long?"

"Because I thought she would change her ways."

I let out a laugh.

"Yeah sure go ahead I deserve that."

"So what do we do now?"

"Wing it, see if we aren't kidding ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan."

1 Month Later

While walking down the street bireds chirpped and animals squeaked. Hand in hand Elena and Tyler went to the fair where he won her a prize at every game station when out of nowher a bubbly voice called to them.

"Omg you guys, is that really you? We haven't spoken forever."

"Its us."

The blond smiled and gave Elena a hug. "Im really sorry for what I did it was stupid and foolish."

"It doesn't matter you guys look good together." Caroline backed up and looked them up and down.

"You guys do too. Can you forgive me Elena?"

Letting her hang and growing desperate for a while Elena finally nodded and hugged the blond again.

_Yep _Elena thought to herself life in Mystic Falls could not have been better. Damon was with Caroline the perfect match and her with Tyler the boy next door. She'd forgiven Caroline and had her friend back. Nothing in the world could destroy what she had now.

Everything was PERFECT.


End file.
